Thronnes Rokke
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is a Squib that was given to his aunt and uncle. But he has other powers. He's a necromancer. Not wanting Harry they sold him. Harry ends up in St. Louis. He's a drug addicted whore who is bought and sold at will. his last master sells him and he ends up with Anita and Jean-Claude. He's been turned in to a Vampire yet thanks to his Necromancy he still acts human. YOAI! M/M
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke once again in a bed with a stranger. He was tied down and drugged judging by the fact that he couldn't move because his body was so relaxed and that he had just waken up. The man was raping him but that was nothing new or was him getting cut up or beat or whatever else this man would do to him. He tried to focus on the man but couldn't. He felt a sharp bite in his neck and pain filled him but he couldn't scream. Nothing in his body except one thing was working.

"shhhhh..." the man's voice said as Harry's vision blackened. "My little necromancer, soon you will be a night walker like me."

Nightwalker? Wasn't that another term for vampire? It was an old term. He remembered reading that somewhere before but he couldn't remember where. His head swam as his body was abused. Who the hell had he been sold to this time? He knew he'd been on auction again an addict like him was highly sought out. He had a high pain tolerance and was addicted to drugs and was used to being raped and abused. His magic swelled inside of him but he forced it down but it burst forth surrounding both him and the vampire. It seemed that the vampire was calling his magic. The Vampire laughed and bit him again drinking deeply this time. Black spots were soon dotting Harry's vision. Harry had time to wonder how they were doing this in a coffin before he passed out.

* * *

Harry woke again to the darkness and tried to speak but he couldn't . He was drugged again and it felt great.

"Awake?" the vampire asked, purring in his ear. "It's the second night, my child."

Second night? Harry wondered, he was too high to think right now. Then they were fucking and the vampire was feeding off of him. Harry ended up passing out.

"It's the third night , my child." Harry woke to a voice saying. He blinked but couldn't see the man he was with. "After tonight you must die."

Die? Harry wondered. Oh, right the man was a vampire and was turning him. His power burst forth to meet the vampire as the nightly fucking and feeding started.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" a female voice asked, Harry felt himself being carried. "You changed him now you are going to leave him... _here_...of all places? He's special and you know it! His body will still act normal because of what he is! We could use him! Why give _him_ another tool to use against us?"

"Silence or I will kill you." the vampire said. Harry was being lay down. "Your name is Sin." Harry felt the name fill him until he thought it was his name and that it had always been his name. "Stay here until they come for you. They will come." Harry blinked and curled into a ball. "I will see you someday, sin."

* * *

When he woke again he knew that he didn't have any drugs in his system and was hatting it. He was craving bad. People were screaming. He sat up and a white sheet fell off of him. People screamed louder. Dead bodies lay everywhere. A woman started toward him. She stopped in front of him with some other people wearing badges. He wanted to smell her scent so he did. He moved and sniffed her leg. She smelled of lots of animals and vampires and magic like his own.

"Hello, there." she said, holding her hand out for him to sniff instead. He shook his head and backed off a bit. " My name is Anita Blake can you tell me your name?"

Sin looked around. He rubbed his head. God he wanted some drugs.

"Hey, " Anita clapped her hands in front of his face he jolted and looked at her. "Your name what is it?"

"Name?" Sin repeated, blinking. "I'm Sin." he thought, "Yeah, Sin...God, I could really use a hit." he lay down and curled into a ball. "I need something...bad..."

He jerked away as someone tried to pull him up.

"We have to get him to the hospital. " someone said.

"He's clearly a vampire." Anita said, "and yet I can tell that he has a power similar to mine. I don't think we should take him to the hospital."

"Then where should we take him?" A gruff voice asked.

"I think I should take him to the Jean-Claude." Anita said, "I'll bring him by tomorrow so you can talk to him. He just woke he should be craving blood not drugs . "

"Very well." the gruff voice said, "But how will you transfer him? "

* * *

Anita sighed thinking. She hadn't expected this when she'd been called. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed a button then put it to her ear.

"Claudia? " Anita said, " I need you to send Byron to my location with a master Vampire. We've got a sane new born who wants drugs over blood. I have permission to bring him to Jean-Claude." she listened. "Thanks, Claudia." Anita hung up. Dolph and Zerbrowski both stared at her in shock. She shrugged, "I can't move him myself so my-swell call for some back up with it. The sooner we calm him down the better and he'll need to eat. They always have rabbits and other animals in the feeding room. Just animals, mind you."

"Well, I guess." Zerbrowski said, scratching his head. "I was just shocked that you have them on speed dial and at your beck and call."

"A perk of being the Master's Girlfriend!" she tensed, Sin was now curled around her feet sniffing at her. She looked down. "What are you doing? You're not eating me."

"Smell like power." Sin mumbled, "smells good. Like smell. "

"Great." Anita said, sarcastically. She began strolling down the list on her phone.

"What are you doing now?" Dolph wondered.

"Looking for Byron's cell number so I can text him to hurry up." Anita replied, "This little guy is hungry but doesn't understand it. It's a very dangerous situation. He needs help soon." with that she was texting. She patted Sin's head. He kept sniffing. "No biting. "

Sin nodded. No biting. He didn't want to he just wanted to smell. Suddenly, a wrist was in front of him. He sniffed it and was soon following it . Power surrounded him. The blond man was leading him to a jeep. His power was calming and he was interested.

* * *

"Thank you, Asher." Anita said following the blond vampire. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dolph. "

The man nodded he was not happy she was leaving them the vampires but also knew that it was a sore subject between them and even he could tell that that little boy needed help. He began yelling out orders as they shut the boy in the back of the jeep and Anita got in the front.

* * *

"He is very cute." Asher purred as the boy fed on a rabbit. They had a tarp laying in the back and had brought food for Sin. "His green eyes, and that black hair..." Sin's hair looked as if it had only recently been cut for the first time. It swallowed him like a veil those emerald green eyes looked as if they could see into someone's very soul. "Hello, I'm Asher, what is your name?"

"Sin." Sin said, licking his lips of blood. Life sprang to life in those eyes. Intelligence appeared for a split second then vanished. " My name is Sin." Asher reached out and caressed the boy's cheek. "More?" Sin asked, "More please?"

Asher nodded and opened a cage he pulled out another rabbit and gave it to him. Sin happily bit in to it's neck breaking it and ate the delicious red liquid greedily. Asher watched in fascination. Something about this boy was enthralling . He just wanted to touch him, kiss him, do other things with him. Sin. Oh, yes, he could see why the boy had been given that name but he had to wonder if the boy's parents or Master had given him that name.

Finally, they arrived at the Circus. They take Sin in and to the living area. He sat on the floor looking around at all the people. Anita had forgotten that it was a Meeting Night.

"Bonjour. " Jean-Claude said to Sin getting his attention. "and what is your name?"

"Sin." Sin repeated his name again. "Are you my new Master?" he asked, "Do I have to do it with all these people? "

"You no longer have to sell yourself to survive, _enfant._ " Jean-Claude said, " You do not have to sleep with anyone if you don't want to. You will be fed and taken care of. " Sin blinked at him. " _Ma Enfant ,_ are you listening? "

"Me?" Sin asked, looking at him. "I'm Sin, not _Ma Enfant._ "

Jean-Claude chuckled.

"It means my child. " He explained, "You are living here now. Where did you live before?"

"Don't know." Sin replied, simply, "here , there, with this person , with that werewolf. Locked in that cell, in this coffin, with that leopard,...you know here and there."

"I see." Jean-Claude said, softly. "So you are used to being around our kind?"

"Of course I am." Sin said, staring into Jean-Claudes Midnight blue eyes. "and before you ask I can't really remember much of where I originally came from. " he bit his lip in thought. "I think it was over water though. Far away over water cause we took a big boat ...and there was a mean lady who screeched at me a lot, and a whale man that hit me a lot and locked me in a cupboard and a big beach ball boy who liked hitting and biting me. "

" _La Pauvre."_ Jean-Claude said, and gently petted the boy's head. "You will have a better life here."

"You sure."

"Qui."

Sin could feel dawn approaching as he was tucked in that night. they'd tried to give him his own room but he'd panicked. Then they'd tried to put him in a coffin by himself and that's where he was currently curled up . Jean-Claude was covering him up and whispering to him in French. Sin was then shut in and sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin explored the place he was now to call home. He wanted drugs so bad but he'd been informed he wasn't allowed to have any. He had shrugged it off. He'd been denied before but they always gave him drugs so that he could be controlled during sex so he was just waiting. In the meantime his body was going to go through hell. He was already feeling bad he began clawing at his skin. He sat down and curled in on himself. He hated detoxing.

* * *

Jean-Claude sighed as they lay Sin in the Underground hospital. It had taken them several hours to find him when they'd discovered that he wasn't in his coffin that morning. The young boy was shaking and begging for drugs. He kept saying he'd be good and do whatever they wanted him to do. Jean-Claude was sitting with him until Anita arrived. He was shocked to see Richard walk in.

"I heard we have a new vampire." Richard's breath caught at the sight of Sin. He quickly recovered, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's Detoxing, Ma Loup." Jean-Claude said, he could feel and smell Richard's arousal. He was amused by that. Richard hated being attracted to men with a vengeance. "He says his name is Sin."

"Did he say how old he is?" Richard asked watching the shaking boy. "The kid, how old is he."

"He hasn't said. " Jean-Claude said, "I don't think he knows much about himself. " He absently ran fingers through Sin's long black hair and jealousy radiating from Richard as he did so. "We know that he is from the U.K. do to his accent . Byron says he looks familiar and is looking into something. He thinks he knows who Sin is." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Byfon walked in . "Yes, Byron?"

"Harry Potter." Byron said instantly, "Age 18, son of James and Lily Potter. His twin sister is a witch like her parents. She's known as 'The Girl who lived' she's supposed to be the only one who can defeat some great evil over there. They gave Sin to his Aunt and Uncle at a year old, he was beaten and abandon from then on, he was sold at age four. Ever since he's been used, abused , hooked on drugs, bought and sold. He's considered to be worst than Nathanial was before Anita took him over. "

"18?" Richard wondered, more to himself. "Does he know anything about his family?"

"Not that we can tell." Jean-Claude replied. "He is convinced his name is Sin."

"Please?" Sin asked, "I'll do anything...anything , just one pill..."

" _Non, Ma Enfant."_ Jean-Claude soothed. "You'll feel better soon, then you can eat some more to recover your strength. You'll be better soon."

Sin whimpered. Why were they doing this to him? Usually, his Masters would have given in by now.

"Please..." Sin cried, pulling weakly at Jean-Claude's sleeve. "I ... "

"Shhh..." Jean-Claude soothed, the boy was burning up but shaking like a leaf. "It'll all be over soon." Sin kept whimpering. "Shhhh..."

"Where is he?" They all flinched at Anita's yell. "I told you I was taking him in for questions today!"

"He's detoxing. " A voice said, "he's still got about another hour before the drugs are out of his system. He heals fast you'll have to wait I can't let him out of here until he's better."

"I have to take him!" Anita screeched, "I can't believe he's being such an inconvenience! "

" M'sorry." Sin whimpered. "I'll be good."

"She's blowing my ear drums." Byron hissed, "She's really become unbearable since Asher showed up and it was revealed you two were Lovers, Jean-Claude."

"Yes,..." Jean-Claude sighed, "I must agree." he looked at the shaking boy. "Go get the boy some food. Ma Loup, please sit with Sin, I need to step out..."

Richard took Jean-Claude's seat next to the boy and was shocked when the boy wrapped himself around him and began sniffing.

* * *

Richard was still sitting stiff when his enforcers arrived.

"What's with that?" Jamil asked, nodding to Sin. "He looks comfortable . "

"He likes how I smell." Richard replied, "He likes the smell of Pack. "

Shang-Da walked over and held his hand out to the teen. Sure enough Sin's head came up and he began sniffing the hand. A power rose in the room. The boy had a wolf inside him. That shocked them no one had ever said that the boy was a were and how could he also be a vamp. Sin's small red tongue flicked out of his mouth and licked Shang-Da's hand. Then Sin retreated back to Richard burring his head head in Richard's stomach sniffing and soon he was purring happily.

"He seems to really have taken to you, My Ulfric." Shang-Da said staring at the teen. "Are we going to keep him?"

Of course that meant he was wondering if the teen would be coming into the Pack.

"It would appear that he needs us." Richard said, his voice a little tight . He suddenly sat straight up and was stiff as a board. Sin was sniffing his crouch "ENOUGH!"

Sin sat back and looked at him then lowered his head and began whimpering again. He began rubbing his head against Richard's arm begging for forgiveness. He could smell that this man wanted to have sex with him and he was thinking what the hell? Maybe the man would give him drugs. At the same time his beast was happy being around this man and these other two men. It wasn't like when he'd been around that woman no he could feel real beasts in them. She'd only smelled like she was around them a lot.

Richard sighed, he couldn't be mad at Sin. He began petting him. Sin was soon purring happily laying on his back exposing his stomach as his tank top rode up. Richard rubbed Sin's stomach.

"He's a puppy." Jamil smirked , Anita had burst in with Jean-Claude and Byron. "At least he is acting like one. " Sin's eyes opened as he sniffed the air. He was soon on his hands and knees fangs showing. "Puppy's hungry."

Byron chuckled and gave him a rabbit. Sin ate greedily. Anita frowned disgusted .

"What part of I have to take him in to Dolph don't any of you get?!" she shrieked. "What is wrong with you?!"

Sin had began whimpering and was trying to cover his ears but eat at the same time. He was hungry but she sounded like that lady he had lived with when he was little.

"Stop it!" Richard growled at her. "can't you see your yelling is bothering him?!" he looked at Jean-Claude. "We have another anomaly , Jean-Claude. Sin here is a wolf. "

"That's impossible ." Anita scoffed, "You can't be a were and a vampire they cancel each other out. "

"I know but he is." Richard said, Sin was eating again and enjoying himself. "He recognizes us as pack. " Sin rubbed his head against Richard's. "Still hungry?" Sin nodded looking at Richard with Green eyes full of trust. "Okay, Byron will give you another."

Byron was amused by all this but wondered if the boy had broken or was just acting like this until he knew if he could trust them.

"he seems to have taken a liking to you, Richard." Byron pointed out. "I wonder if he transforms..." he got Sin's attention. "Do you turn into a wolf? "

"I like wolves." Sin told him happily. "He's a wolf. " He pointed at Shang-Da. "and so is he." he pointed to Jamil. "and he's King Wolf." Sin rubbed his head against Richard's shoulder "I love wolves. I knew a wolf once. A long time ago. He was really nice and would play with me when no one else would. That was when I was really little. I some him turn into a wolf once. He played with me all night and then let me curl up with him to sleep. He always protected me. I wonder what ever happened to him." He moved closer to Richard almost climbing into the man's lap. He was sniffing him again. "He smells really good."

Richard bit back a comment .

"We have to leave!" Anita cried out.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Richard snapped, "It's obvious he has a need to stay near pack and Vampires right now! "

"Then send a Pack member whose a lawyer with us and I'll call Dolph and warn him I'm bringing a Vampire to help control him." she sighed, she sounded exhausted. "Can we please just get this over with?"

* * *

That's how Byron found himself standing in Spook Squad Headquarters with an in the closet werewolf, Anita and Sin who wouldn't let go of his arm. The boy didn't seem to understand what was going on or just didn't like or trust police. He , personally, was counting on the later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin was getting a bit irritated it had been over a month since he'd seen the Ulfric. Sure there were tons of were animals around and he even liked some of them but he wanted to see the Ulfric. He didn't know how to get the man to come back to see him. Then the opportunity arrived. They were having company because of a Ballet that was in town. He had refused to eat or even leave his coffin until they got desperate.

"Jean-Claude!" Claudia cried, entering the main room. "I'm sorry, to interrupt ." Jean-Claude, Anita and guests looked at her. "We have a bit of an ...issue and I need your permission to call one of the Pack Enforcers. He's being difficult and Jason can't talk him out."

"Yes, " Jean-Claude sighed, "If none of the wolves can convince him then skip the Enforcer and call Ma Loup. I have a feeling that little Sin is throwing his fit because he wishes to see him."

"Yes, sir." Claudia replied, she left the room relaxing. They had all come to the same conclusion.

* * *

Sin bounded into the main room and slammed into Richard. He stood crouched down arms around Richard's waist nose buried in his leg sniffing. He was dressed nicely. Richard sighed running his fingers through the young boys hair. Jason and Nathanial came bursting into the room moments later. They both came up short trying to catch their breath.

"We're sorry, Ulfric. " Jason said, "We were supposed to be watching him but he got away from us when he smelled you."

"It's fine. " Richard sighed, waving them off. He lead Sin , who walked in his crouching position, to the couch where he sat. Sin didn't let go. "I swear you planned this , Jean-Claude."

"It is your own fault for not coming to visit him more often." Jean-Claude said, "I apologize. " he said to the visitors. " Sin is our newest member . He loves the wolves to no end. He's a very unique creature. He's a necromancer/werewolf/vampire hybrid. "

Sin suddenly sat back and sniffed the air.

"Sin?" Anita asked, "Do you know the vampire coming this way?"

"Last Master before kind Master." Sin said, "Last Master!" He was suddenly trying to climb in to Richard's lap.

"Sit!" Richard ordered, Sin sat looking at him with trusting emerald eyes. Richard began rubbing his head and soon Sin was relaxing his head in Richard's lap and was purring.

A man entered looking like Jean-Claude's twin brother. In fact that's exactly who he was. He had three vampires with him. Two men and a woman.

"I apologize for being late." the man smiled. "Auggie , Samuel, Asher, Jean."

"Balt, it has been awhile." Jean said tightly. "Did you not bring any of your animals?"

"I already gave you a gift, dear brother." Balt laughed, his eyes traveling to Sin. "Sin, Sin, come here." He cocked his eyebrow when the boy didn't respond. "SIN! COME!"

Sin sat up and looked at Balt he cocked his head to one side then moved.

"STAY!" Richard snapped standing. Sin sat and his attention was on Richard. "Come to me."

"SIN!"

Sin was at Richard's side rubbing his head against his leg once more purring.

"You gave Sin to us, Balt." Jean said, softly coming between Richard and Balt. "He belongs to us now and has bonded with our local pack as well as a few of our other animals and vampires. "

Balt's eyes flashed, he had miscalculated if the boy wasn't listening to me. Then he had a thought and growled at himself. The drugs were no longer in the boy's system. So his brother was smarter than he'd thought.

* * *

Sin's head seemed to clear slowly through out the days. Suddenly, he could think and was walking around like normal and was even talking better but he followed Richard everywhere . Sin slipped into the room where Richard was sleeping and swiftly went to the bed. He crawled in and snuggled with Richard who woke and sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Richard yelled, The door burst open revealing some guards. Only for them to sweat drop upon seeing Sin clinging to Richard all but laying on top of him. Richard was naked, like most were's he preferred to sleep in the nude. Sin at least had a small pair of boxers on. Richard was trying to push Sin off of him. "GET OFF OF ME! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BED!"

"I want to sleep with you!" Sin cried, refusing to let go. "I promise not to do anything!"

"Not do anything?!" Richard growled exasperated , "you're already hard!"

Sin looked away and he moved his lower body off of Richard's. When Richard said it like that it made him feel bad for being aroused for the first time in his life. He felt ashamed. He felt his face heat up he was blushing for the first time in his life. He moved his head so that his braid, Nathanial had been teaching him to braid his long hair, fell to hide his face. He suddenly felt terrible about his attraction to this man .

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Go back to your own room!" Richard told the boy. Sin let go and was suddenly gone. "Dammit !"

* * *

Sin lay in his coffin curled in on himself ignoring his painfully erection. He'd never had anyone make him feel like this before. He didnt like this feeling at all. Was it really bad that he was attracted to the Ulfric? His coffin opened and Asher caressed his cheek.

"Come to bed with me, " Asher cooed at him. He picked Sin up carrying him. Sin didn't put up any resistance. He was stewing so deeply in his grief that he didn't even understand what was happening. He didn't until he warm breath on his neck. He blinked and tried to get away from Asher but was pinned. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want."

What he wanted was the Ulfric. A pill was suddenly pressed to his lips. Sin kept his mouth shut trying to fight and move his head around so he didn't have to take it. He the Ulfric wouldn't be happy with him if he took it otherwise he would. He was suddenly cuffed to the bed and Asher was trying to force his jaw open. He fought hard.

 ** _Help me!_** he yelled lashing out with his powers. **_Help make him stop! HELP!_**

The pill was forced into his mouth as the door was broken down and Jean came storming in with others. Richard and Anita among them. Asher was gone and Richard was next to him. They had heard him. He turned his head and spit the pill into Richard's hand.

"I didn't take it." he whispered dawn was coming and he was tired, he closed his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't want me to so I didn't swallow it."

Sin slid into sleep wondering why dawn took him each morning if he were some kind of hybrid? and why the Ulfric didn't want him.


	4. Chapter 4

"That stupid little brat." Richard growled slamming his fists in a wall in Jean's room. "He's confusing the hell out of me! I don't like guys! "

"You clearly like him." Anita yawned, all the vampires were tucked in their coffins and Sin was tucked away between Jason and Nathanial conducting an experiment . They'd already reported that he hadn't lost his body heat any. A bunch of people were gathered in Jean's room it was almost eight in the morning and they were shocked to see Jean come in. "Get over it, Richard, I heard the reports on how you made him feel when you rejected him like that! He's attracted to you and you him!"

"I don't like guys like that!" Richard protested, "I tried to stay away from him! I thought it would go away! You know if I wasn't around him! But when I heard he was throwing a fit I just dropped everything and came running! What the hell is he doing to me?!"

"Ma Loup." Jean laughed, "You are in Love."

"NO!" Richard protested hitting the wall again. "This cant be true!"

"You protest too loudly as always." Jean told him with a chuckle. "I suggest you give him a chance ."

"A chance..." Richard slid down the wall with his head in his lap. "How do I do that? I upset him didn't I?"

That earned him a chuckle. Richard looked up glaring at Jean. He wondered when the room had filled up so much.

"If I may make suggestion?" Elinore asked earning herself a glare. "Regardless, I'm going to give it." Richard sighed, "Take him aside and explain to him that you've never been with a guy before and know that he has but do to how he was treated you want to date and take things slow so he knows that he means more to you than just a way of release. That you wont be having sex until you feel you are both ready. That you are actually going to date. "

"Do you honestly think he'll understand that?" Richard sighed slamming his head back against the wall. "I mean he seems so young and fragile and I just want to protect him..."

Richard swore he'd find away to kill Jean without dying himself when the man once again chuckled at him.

* * *

The Ulfric was in trouble! Sin burst into the living room to see Richard fighting with a werelion named Haven. The fight was over but Haven was trying to fight on.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sin's power sent the lion flying through the wall. Sin was then at Richard's side licking his wounds . He looked up when the doctor Lillian touched his shoulder. He moved away and let her set about helping Richard. "Will Ulfric be okay?"

"Yes, dear." Lillian smiled at him. "Richard will be fine. Why don't you help me get him to the hospital though."

"Okay!" Sin helped to support Richard to the hospital area, he took great joy in being so close to Richard. But started feeling guilty again because he was getting aroused. He helped lay Richard down on a bed then backed off into a corner in a crouch. He watched Lillian's every move.

"I'd like to talk to Sin." Richard told Lillian. "Can you leave us please?"

"Of course." Lillian smirked at him and left.

"Sin, come here." Sin bounded over to Richard's side but didn't get on the bed like he wanted to. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier..." He moved over and watched Sin's face light up as he crawled on to the bed and began licking a wound on his arm. "Sin, please listen to me." Sin looked at him and Richard's heart clenched. "I...I've never ...been with a guy before..." Sin blinked hope filling his eyes. "and I was always taught that it was a terrible thing ...to like another man... I know about what happened to you...Lets take this slow okay?...You and I together...lets date for awhile...we wont have sex until I feel we are both ready okay...? "

"Really?" Sin asked in a cautious voice. Richard nodded. Sin smiled shyly at him. "Thank you." Sin licked Richard's cheek. " So it's not bad I feel this way around you?"

"No, Sin it's not bad."

"Good."

Sin went back to licking Richard's wound for awhile then curled up at his side and slept for a little while longer. It was later discovered that he'd smashed up Jason's room and knocked them both out so that he could get to Richard so the two were also sitting in the hospital.

* * *

Sin was dressed elegantly as he sat with Richard watching the Ballet. When they were being rolled he called his power connected, through Richard to Anita, and together they were able to free their people as Anita called them. Sin smiled shyly at Richard. He'd just suddenly grabbed the man's hand. They were sitting in a shadowed area so no one had seen but Sin didn't want to let go. Richard rubbed his thumb over Sin's knuckles making Sin give him another shy smile and a blush.

Richard cursed to himself did Sin even know what he was doing to him? The damn boy just looked so damn cute! He allowed Sin to move his chair closer to him and got a sad look when he took his hand away then a smile when he put his arm around him. Sin watched the rest of the show happily then they were in Richard's car.

"Are we going to the club?" Sin asked, "I heard Nathanial talking about the party at the Club."

"If you want to." Richard said, "I guess i should. I'm part of the Triumptive and weaken them by not being there. " Richard called ahead using his cell phone to let them know they were coming. He then glanced at the teen in the seat next to him. "Did you enjoy your night out?"

"I've never been around so many people like that before." Sin replied, "and I've never been to an event like that. It was...interesting . " Sin smiled shyly. " I had fun because I was with you."

Richard sighed to himself. Sin was destroying his self control he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Hell, he wanted nothing more than to take him right here in the car. His mind drifted back to Asher and the grilling he'd gotten after attacking Sin. Asher said he'd been unable to stop himself that he was drawn to Sin like some kind of force had taken him over until Sin was all he could think about. He hadn't thought that Sin would turn down the drugs because he'd been an addict. He'd just wanted his mind free from wanting Sin so bad.

Richard wondered if that was what was happening to him but then shook his head. He didn't think so. No . Even though his feelings were freaking him out he knew they were true. He was already in love with the teen sitting in his passenger seat. He really needed to get hold of himself.

"Hey, Sin." Sin looked at him with emerald eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. " Would you like to come hiking with me this weekend?"

"I don't know how." Sin said, tilting his head to the side. "But if you're with me I'll be happy to try anything."

"Good." Richard nodded, "There's nothing to it."

Sin smiled he was glad the Ulfric , no, Richard was giving him a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the club through a back entrance so the cameras wouldn't see them. They felt Anita's power mingling with Asher's as they approached where the party was. Sin began whining and almost crawling up Richard's body. He began yelling that someone needed to help Anita. Jamil and Shang-Da were trying to help him control Sin who seemed to be in a panic.

"Ulfric, we've been asked to escort Nathanial and Damian back to the Circus. " Jason said, walking up supporting Nathanial. "it looks as if our little Sin needs to leave as well. "

* * *

Richard huffed. Sin had calmed down but now he was babysitting a were leopard and a vampire neither of which he particularly liked or got along with. Not only that he had a hybrid who wouldn't let go of him, two enforcers who were intent on securing everything and sweeping for bugs, and a low pack member who wouldn't leave his home no matter how many times he was ordered.

They were currently watching a horror movie in Richard's living room. Nathanial and Jason had insisted that Saturday nights were horror movie night at Anita's. They'd been so annoying that Sin had literally thrown them from the house and locked them out. Shang-Da and Jamil had fetched them and brought them back in. Damian had calmed and found the whole thing funny and then had confirmed that it was Horror Movie night and it was supposed to be a Vampire film tonight.

Richard, Sin hanging off of him, and everyone else had made snacks and Richard had sent Jamil for a movie he'd returned with an old Dracula film saying they were out of everything else.

Richard was sitting on his couch with Sin nearly in his lap clinging to him, his arm was around Sin's waist. Sin was sitting side ways on the couch blocking anyone from joining them. Damian, Nathanial and Jason had made a camping ground out of his floor moving his table saying that it was tradition that they camp out in front of the T.V. Jamil and Shang-Da had opted for the chairs.

Jean-Claude had called halfway to the Circus saying not to come that they were having issues. So Richard had been forced to bring everyone here. Jean promised to send him gas money because he'd wasted so much. Richard had hung up on him after yelling that he didn't need it. Sin was staring in awe at the t.v. when someone knocked on the door making them all jump. Richard paused the movie and Shang-Da went to get it. It was Byron who instantly joined the others on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Richard asked not un pausing the movie. "I don't make a habit of having Vampires in my house. "

"I was sent to give you gas money and keep an eye on Sin . " Byron replied, blinking at Richard. "We all felt him panic earlier. Jean-Claude says he thinks Sin is scared of Anita's power. Also ..." He held two cages up. "Dinner for Damian and Sin. " Sin had the cage in a second and was trying to figure out how to open it Byron normally did this for him. "Jean-Claude said he'd pay the bill if they get blood on anything. " He nodded to where Sin had gotten the cage opened and was about to bite in to his prize a rabbit. Richard sighed. Jean-Claude had a lot to answer for. "I already ate. "

"Go ahead." Richard said to Damian. Sin was already eating happily but was nice enough to try and not get blood on anything. Damian inclined his head and began eating as well. Richard sighed, and unpaused the movie. "How does Anita put up with this every other Saturday. "

" She normally has the whole pard and some of the pack and some vampires over." Jason informed, "Some of the independents come and even some Lions and Hyenas... I think every group comes even the swans. "

"Woman's a saint." Sin said, getting chuckles and nods. Richard privetly agreed with him. "Can we go sometime this is fun?"

Everyone watched Richard wince but smile and nod. Sin beamed. After he was done with his dinner he was back to clinging to Richard.

* * *

Richard woke to knocking on his door. He was laying on his couch holding Sin. Damian and Byron were gone probably locked in his basement or the dark attic. Shang-Da was getting up off the floor where the puppy/kitty pile was.

"I've got it." he told his enforcer who couldn't really get up as he had Nathanial thrown across his chest and Jason across his leg. Richard got up only for Sin to wake and grab his hand following him to the door. When he opened it he was looking at Charlotte Zeeman his mother .

"Did you sleep in your clothes last night, dear?" she asked, noting Sin. "A puppy?"

"Yes, " Richard answered to both his mother's questions. "Please come in. " His brother Daniel followed. "We had some problems last night and I had to bring..."

"GET UP AND OFF OF ME!" Sin whimpered hands over his ears at Jamil's yelling. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID WERE LEOPARD!"

"EH!" Nathanial came running into view and hid behind Richard stopping Jamil cold.

"I had to bring some of the others here for the night." Richard finished. "I'll change for Church. "He looked at Jamil . "You just earned yourself baby sitting duty. "

Sin blinked and pointed at himself. Jamil moaned and wished Byron was awake. He began steering Sin toward the Kitchen pulling Nathanial after him and demanding breakfast.

Daniel was laughing. Charlotte looked amused.

"Sin's our newest member. He's had a rough life and often acts like a child. "

"Oh, invite him along. " Charlotte laughed as Richard was suddenly on his back with Sin on his chest. Three werewolves were there trying to get Sin to let go. "Would you like to come to church with us?"

"Sin can't . " Richard stated getting to his feet Sin gave him wide eyes. "It's a church , Sin. Holly Objects..." Sin blinked, " You're part vampire."

Daniel tensed as Sin touched his cross but sighed when nothing happened except a little sizzle because it was silver.

"I'm calling to see if Anita can explain this to me. " Richard said rubbing the back of his head. he looked at Jason, "Try and find him some Church Clothes. "

"Right!" Jason began pull/pushing Sin off.

* * *

Richard hadn't been able to get through to Anita, she was still recovering he was also informed of Asher having an animal to call. Hyena's, so the whole group, Damian and Byron aside , were now sitting in the church. Sin looked confused as hell but tried to act like a normal teenager though that seemed to confuse him even more.

"I hate to ask this. " Jamil hissed, they were all in the back. "But can Sin read?"

The whole group looked at him. He pointed next to him where Sin had the Bible upside down and was trying to figure out what everyone was reading.

"A hard life you say?" Charlotte asked hand to her chest she couldn't imagine a child this boy's age not being able to read. She reached over and turned the Bible the correct way. "Exactly, what kind of life. "

Sin was soon mimicking every prayer they said. Richard noted that Nathanial , Jason, Shang-Da and Jamil were doing the same but for different reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin blushed as he sat on Richard's bed they weren't going to do anything but he wasn't allowed to go home yet. They didn't want him around Anita currently, it'd been three days. Richard had finally thrown a fit and Jason, Nathanial , and Damian had been taken away. Byron was forced to stay with them to help watch and control him. Sin had been sleeping at night since he'd come here and getting up early because he always made sure he was with Richard when they fell asleep. On Monday Sin had thrown a fit because Richard had had to go work some pack members, who had more flexible jobs, had been called over for Sin to spend the day driving crazy. Sin had had a lot of fun. He'd been upset when he'd gone again this morning but had entertained himself forcing his babysitters to chase him in the woods behind Richard's house. Richard had been pissed when they'd lost him and hadn't found him by the time he'd gotten home. They had complained that he, Sin , could cloak his smell and power somehow.

Sin looked up as Richard joined him laying down. Sin was across his chest in seconds. Richard chuckled and ran fingers through his hair. He was already getting used to having Sin next to him all the time and waking up with him every morning. He was yearning to kiss him but it was way too soon. He yearned to do more than just kiss the young man laying on him. But he was controlling himself and could tell Sin was doing the same. He pulled the covers over them and flicked the lights off it was almost one in the morning they would only get four hours of sleep but neither cared they would both be wide awake.

"What am I supposed to do?" came Byron's voice from on the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"I DON'T CARE!" Richard growled back. "GO WATCH T.V. OR SOMETHING JUST DON'T MESS UP MY HOUSE!"

Sin laughed, and snuggled down yawning. Richard smirked to himself he loved hearing Sin laugh.

* * *

Sin sat bawling in the living room at the Circus.

"What?!" Byron cried as Anita hit him over the head. "All I said was it was good to be home!"

"I...want...Richard!" Sin bawled, Everyone sweat dropped. "WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jean came over and pulled Sin into his arms trying to calm him .

"You live here, Ma Enfant. Not with Richard. "

"But...but..."

"No, buts, Ma enfant. " Jean soothed rubbing Sin's back. "Richard has to go work in the morning he has a life outside of here..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"The wasn't the right thing to say." Anita sighed rubbing her head. She was getting a headache. "CALM DOWN!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sin bawled louder until she lashed out with her power then he practically climbed up the nearest wolf which happened to be Graham. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! Make her stop! I don't like it! Make her stop I'll be good!"

"Ma Peitie you are scaring him. Stop it." jean ordered. He glared at Balt as he came in laughing. Anita killed her power she really didn't mean to scare the kid. "Why are you even still here? Leave town." Graham was on his cell. "Who are you talking to?"

Graham held the phone to a panicked Sin who began calming and took the phone he fell on to his butt. Sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

"She's scary. I don't like it when she's here and I miss you." Everyone sighed in relief . Graham had called Richard. "I know I did but..." he sniffed again. "You promise? ...really? Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll be good promise." he held the phone up to Jean. "Richard wants to talk to you. " he looked at Jason. "Richard says I have to take a bath and Richard says you have to make sure my hairs washed properly this time."

Jason and Nathanial moaned. Sin hated baths because he thought they would drown him even after all this time and even after they'd assured him that he couldn't drown anymore.

* * *

Nathanial and Jason were exhausted but they'd finally gotten Sin washed but Sin had refused to get dressed.

"You two sleep naked so why can't I?" with that he crawled in to Jason's bed and right into the middle it was clear he was going to be sleeping between them again tonight.

"I feel like a parent. " Nathanial told Jason who nodded in agreement . "How'd we get put in charge of raising him?"

"no clue." Jason said, "But when we wake up later it's time for some reading lessons and writing lessons. If he's our son then we must teach him properly. "

Nathanial laughed as they got into bed on either side of him holding him.

* * *

"NO!" Jason and Nathanial came running into the main room chasing Sin who was running on all fours. "Come back here! Sin! You still have to study!"

"NO!" Sin yelled back smashing into Richard. It was dark now. " Richard said he'd take me out and my head hurts no more study! New Mommy and Daddy are mean to me!"

People were laughing as Jason and Nathanial blushed crimson. They really shouldn't have had that conversation with him in the room the damn kid could hear everything.

"Well, I didn't think about it that way." Richard chuckled, "But that does seem to be your role. I'm still taking him out. " he pulled Sin to his feet and took his hand leading him toward the stairs. "Don't you two work tonight?"

Both quickly rushed off to get ready for their job. They would have to think about all this later.

* * *

Richard glanced at the teen next to him as he drove. They'd had a nice dinner, after Richard had insisted that Sin try to see if he could eat normal food he'd been able to, and then had gone to a movie. Sin had been enthralled and had confessed he'd never gotten to watch movies or even T.V. before. They had talked and Richard learned that Sin had been able to go to school up to his last year of High school and could read .

When Richard had asked about the Bible being upside down Sin had blushed and had said that people always took care of him when he acted stupid and young and he liked when everyone around here payed attention to him because they were all so nice. Except Anita he didn't like Anita. Her power scared him. He then promised not to act stupid or childish with Richard unless they were around the others then it was bets off.

Richard had laughed at that. As he looked at the Teen he realized he was in love with him. He looked back at the road and cursed. It had been hard enough telling his parents he was a were wolf how was he going to explain that he thought that Sin was his Mated Pair.


	7. Chapter 7

It was soon going to be Christmas. Sin had been worried about how he was going buy presents . Jean had said he would by them but Sin had insisted that he needed a job. Jean had called a meeting with Richard, Anita, some others he trusted, and of course Jason and Nathanial who had taken being parents seriously and always did what they thought best for Sin.

"But I want to job!" Sin screamed, gearing up to throw a fit.

"Enough." Richard pulled the boys into his arms. Sin stopped instantly and leaned his head against Richard's chest. "No fits tonight. You'll give Anita another headache. "

That was one of the reasons Anita and Sin didn't spend much time around each other. Sin cried too much, mostly for Richard, or was too loud and Anita would get a headache and loose her temper which would result in her lashing at him with her power which of course made the situation worse.

"I don't think Sin is mature enough for a job." Anita said, sighing, she was glad Richard had stopped Sin's latest fit. "But..." everyone looked at her in shock. "He has the talent to become an Animator."

"No!" Nathanial cut in. Everyone blinked at him he never spoke against Anita. "I'm sorry, Anita but his Necromancy Powers scare him as much as yours does. "

"I can be a what?" Sin asked, "What's an Animator?"

"I thought you'd ask that." Anita said, "So I brought you those." she pointed to her back log of "The Animator" she'd brought all of them. He picked up the very first issue and sat in Richard's lap to read. "It's called "The Animator" it has all the history on what being an Animator is. Let him read those maybe it will help his fear."

"What would help is if we knew what his fear stemmed from." Nathanial spoke up.

"Still seeing that therapist then?" Byron asked,

"Yes, I am." Nathanial replied, hotly, "and she says that to help someone over come a fear we must understand where the fear came from."

"Came from." Sin parroted, "Came from the Master who raised the cemetery to have sex with the corpses and tried to get me to do it. I didn't want to so he used his powers against me and made me."

"Where is this Master?" Anita growled, her eyes flashing. "What happened to that Master?"

"Master is dead." Sin blinked at her. "I think I did the Necro Power thing."

"Why do you say that, Ma Enfant?" Jean asked softly.

"Cause Master is dead. " Sin answered, "I was really sick and didn't want to ...I didn't mean to...he said we had to play and there were the dead people and I felt something and I could suddenly control them and I told them to kill Master and they did then they went back to being dead."

"Lets not do that again." Anita said, Sin nodded, "But just so you know I've had to do that to survive as well. "

"Okay." Sin nodded he snuggled against Richard and kept reading. "Master used his Necro Power in a bad way and it scared me. It felt like the same as Anita's only kind of different. Not as powerful. "

* * *

Sin had been reading almost the whole day he found this all fascinating.

"At least we now know he has the focus for a job." Jason said at dinner. Richard was passed out on one on the couches in the Living Area with Sin still in his lap reading. "Sin, time for dinner." Sin didn't respond. "Sin, that's enough it's dinner time."

"It mentions Master." He stormed out of the room waking Richard with a start when Jason yelled after him not to go into Jean-Claude and Anita's room. "Anita , it mentions Master. "

He grunted as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled against Richard's body. They were outside the room. Anita screamed loudly within. Sin blinked at the door.

"Why did Anita just scream?"

"Don't worry about it." Richard mumbled into his ear. Sin shivered in his arms and Richard smiled, and smelled Sin's hair. "You know when your Masters had sex with you and would release inside you?"

"Uh-huh." Sin nodded,

"That's coming and Anita likes to scream when she comes."

"Oh, okay." Sin said, "I'll tell her when she's done..."

He didn't want to leave Richard's arms but he knew he had to eat soon or he'd get in trouble with his parents. So he took Richard's hand and they went to the Kitchen/Dinning Room. It was meatloaf night. They ate with everyone else. There were always shapeshifters around that ate with them. Anita joined them half way through and Sin pointed out the article that told of his old Master's death. She was shocked and told him that she'd known him.

"He was really big in our circle some years ago." Anita told Sin. "He was one of the best none of us knew he had those kind of..."

"Master was sick." Sin said head cocked to one side. "Right?"

"That's right." Anita chuckled, "I could probably get you in at Animators Inc training with me but you can break down everytime I use my powers."

"I'll try not to." Sin said, "I'll do my best. "

* * *

Anita had been true to her word and gotten him the job. Sin hadn't liked meeting everyone.

"Oh, my god are your eyes naturally that color?" Someone asked. She was a secretary .

"I've had these eyes since I can remember." Sin said, tilting his head to the side.

"She means the color, Sin." Anita sighed rubbing her temples she was regretting this already. "Are your eyes naturally that green?"

"Yep." he said, simply. "They've always been this green. The Aunt person didn't like them said they were my mom's eyes."

Anita cleared her throat she'd warned everyone that Sin had had a hard life and didn't remember much and that he was very powerful but untrained because he was scared of his power but had agreed to learn to control it .


End file.
